halcyon days
by AsukaCuCake
Summary: Entry for YatoriWeek. There will be 7 different chapters for each day Day 1: Fate or Color / Chapter 1: RED


**RED**

''Uesama'', speaking

''_Uesama_'', thinking

YatoriWeek Day 1 : Fate or** Color **

* * *

As long as Yato could remember, the color red was never his favorite. Actually it was quite the opposite. He hate the color, despised it.

It reminded him of his past life.

Red could be associated with blood, death and danger. Everything that was involved once in his life.

Sometimes when he looked around, watching people, he wondered how they could life so carelessly. Most of them enjoyed life to their fullest, some of them did not.

At this point he could be called a pessimist.

He couldn't care less.

Yato was sitting on the porch outside Kofuku's house, drinking some tea. Yukine was training with Kazuma and his master watched him.

He took another sip and after some time something caught his attention. Turning around he could see Hiyori walking towards him.

''Ne, is it okay if I take a seat next to you?'', she asked, smiling at him. He stared up at her, blushing slightly, but nodded nonetheless. Grinning she sat down beside him, watching Yukine and Kazuma train.

The wind blew through her hair, swinging around in a soft motion. Yato was mesmerized by the sight as the setting sun was giving her a light glow, making Hiyori shine softly.

Turning her head she stared Yato in the eyes.

''Ne, Yato, what is your favorite color?'', she asked out of the blue.

He frowned, confused. ''Huh?Uhm.. I don't think I have one. Blue maybe?'' Yato said being unsure. Closing his eyes he tried to make up his mind, but somehow failed to do so. There wasn't really a color that he liked.

''Hmmm..'', Hiyori hummed.

He watched her for some time and after silence took over them he cleared his throat.

''Is there any color you like?'', he asked quietly. Yato turned his head away, watching Yukine fighting again.

Hiyori grinned, looking at the sunset. '' I actually have two colors I really like.'', she said making Yato look at her questioning.

She went on: '' Red and blue. Those are my favorites.''

From the corner of her eyes she could see Yato frown, his mouth being tightly shut into a thin line. ''Is everything okay?'', Hiyori asked worried.

It was quiet for some time.

Then: '' Why do you like those colors? I mean, what's so special about them?'', he inquired still not looking at her.

She hummed silently, thinking about her answer.

'' You know, blue actually is a really nice color. It reminds me of peace, the sky, your eyes and being calm.'' He blushed, but hid it behind his arm. Hiyori smiled at him.

''And.. why red?'', he asked with a strained voice.

She frowned and thought about it. '' Well, let's take this sunset for example. Most parts of it are red, right? I think it's beautiful. It makes me feel calm but it also radiates off energy. I'm feeling more lively with that. It also reminds me of love and being loved. Red colors make me feel comfortable and confident'', she said in a soft voice, the wind carrying away her words in silence.

As she looked at him again she caught him staring. His eyes were lively and full of energy and wonder. Yato was looking at her like he finally understood something important.

He grinned.

She looked at him, blinking.

''Thank you Hiyori. I never looked at it like that, I guess you're right. I give the color another chance.'' She blinked again, not understanding what he was talking about.

Throwing his arms up in the air, grinning like a dork, he embraced her in a tight hug, rubbing his face against hers, making her blush and stutter.

''E-e-eh?!Y-y-ato-o?'', she stammered out.

''Hiyori is so cute, ne~'', he called out, in a loud and happy voice.

She couldn't take it, this was too embarrassing, even if she enjoyed being hugged by him. As Kazuma and Yukine stared at them in shock and wonder, she shouted: ''JUNGLEEEEE SAVATEE~'', kicking Yato high in the air, making him fly and land on the roof top.

Falling on her knees and holding her face between her hands, she tried to catch her breath and make her blush go away.

''Hiyori..ii..'', she could hear a strangled voice from the rooftop.

Her cheecks burned.

''Idiot.'', was all she could say.

* * *

**Annnnnd finished o3o**

**Tell me if you liked the short story / or not, I dunno xD Whatever you like ^_^**

**Happy YatoriWeek!~**


End file.
